


I'm Yours... Ain't I ?

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020.Sam is away on a hunt leaving behind an injured Dean. Dean is left in the bunker with no work and a countless hours to think. And boy does he think too much. Feeling lonely and almost sure that his brother is with someone else, he calls Sam, only to end up having phone sex.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	I'm Yours... Ain't I ?

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Phone Sex
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thanks Jess, for a quick Beta, as always.

“You’re jerking off to my voice” It was more of a statement coming from Sam and not a question. 

“Uhhhmmm…maybe?!” Dean squeaked as he lazily stroked his cock to complete hardness. Sammy was out to help a fellow Hunter and Dean being injured was sitting in his room, back in the bunker getting bored out of his mind. A quick call from Sam had him wishing all the dirty things he could do with his brother. But Sam was far off, so Dean was left without a lover and only his hands to use. 

“You’re such a goober." Sam chuckled and that sound sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Gosh it had been so long since his brother had touched him. Ever since he injured his leg, Sam had been a mother hen, refusing to hurt Dean and constantly fussing over him. It was good that they got a call from their Hunter buddy for help with a quick salt and burn. It was actually Dean who had insisted Sam go out because he could sense his brother twitching with anticipation. At least it’d do Sam some good. Back on road, doing things. But that meant Dean was all alone. And Dean alone, meant his mind running a mile a minute with all kinds of scenarios of Sammy leaving him for someone better. 

“B-but I’m your goober, right?” Sam could hear the hitch in Dean’s voice that meant he was masturbating and the sense of insecurity. Sam never liked it when Dean thought of himself as someone undeserving of his love. So, he decided to indulge Dean. 

“Yes, Dean. You’re mine. However you are, you are mine.” Sam husked in a deep voice that he knew would always revved up Dean’s engines. 

“Oh…shit.” Dean whispered. 

“That’s right, Dean. You're imagining me going down on my knees, aren’t you?” The way I can swallow you down completely and suck you off like a popsicle. Mm...” Sam made the appropriate noise just to rile Dean up.

“God, Sammy…you’re a bastard. Shit…Fucking…fuck!” Dean babbled as he stroked himself faster. And just by the noises Dean made, Sam knew that his voice worked just as he thought it would. 

“Yeah, just like that, Dean. Faster…you’re so close, aren’t you baby? Open up your legs for me. Let me see that pretty pink hole of yours. You’re so fucking sexy, Dean. Love when you're spread out, all in your naked glory, all for me. So, hot.” 

“Yeah…yes…for you...” Dean breathed in as he followed Sam’s orders like a champ. 

“Only. For. Me.” Sam growled possessively as he punctured every word to stress his emotions behind them. Dean belonged to Sammy and no one else.

“Yours…Only…Fuck…I’m...oh God..” 

“You’re close, aren’t you, Dean. Come on. Go faster. Just like that. Don’t come until I tell you otherwise. If you cum before I tell you, I’m gonna end the call.”

“No please…please…Sammy…don’t go.” Dean cried out in panic as he held off his orgasm by holding the base of his cock tightly. 

“Shh…I’m right here, Dean. Now are you going to come?”

“No...” came his breathy moan.

“Good boy. Now suck two fingers of your other hand and slick them well.” Sam heard Dean’s moans as he heard him lick his fingers with his tongue. Dear God, he was aching to release the pressure of his cock. He wanted to be buried deep into the tight heat. But he’d wait. For the right time and when it did come, he’d fuck Dean stupid with his big cock. 

“Are they slick enough, Dean?” 

“Yeah...”

“Okay, now push them slowly in that tight ass of yours and fuck yourself on your fingers.” Sam ordered.

“Jesus Christ…oh..ahh…oh..oh…” Dean complied and breached his hole. It burned a bit at first but soon, he was fucking himself on his fingers thinking of his brother and how his brother had the ability to fuck Dean so deep that he’d think he was gonna be split wide open. 

“You thinking of me, Dean?” Sam husked.

“Yes…yes” God those pretty noises were going straight to his cock. Sam was sure, they’re gonna be the death of him.

“What are you thinking?” Sam asked, getting closer to his target.

“You…you fucking me raw. Oh gosh…so big…you’re so big, Sammy. And so deep inside me that I feel like I’m gonna be split in two. Harder, Faster, Sammy. Fuck yeah…just like that...” 

“Sheesh, the mouth on you, Dean…cut the phone Dean. I’m gonna do exactly that.” Sam said just as he heard Dean’s panicked voice. 

“No, no please…don’t go. Don’t go. Not yet.” Sam could hear the tears in Dean’s voice. But he had to do this. He was so hard, it’s not even funny. He needed to fuck Dean. Right Now.

“No, Dean. I’m gonna cut this call and then…” 

Dean heard the phone click and he wailed, “Nooo…” 

Why had Sammy ended the call? Was there someone with him? Did Dean get him so hard that he’d had to find someone? Sammy was going to leave him. Oh, God…

Suddenly the door burst open and before Dean could blink, Sam was looking over him, naked and alive and breathing right in front of him. “Then, Dean, I’m gonna fuck you stupid. Just like you want. Because, I’m just as much yours just as you’re mine” 

Sam wiped the remaining tears and kissed his brother passionately. 

“B-but…h-how?” Dean was so lost in his thoughts that Sam’s presence confused him a bit. 

“Oh Dean, I was already on my way when I called you. I shouldn’t have left in the first place. But now that I’m here, I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast and deep and make you come twice.” Sam promised as he kissed Dean’s forehead. “Because Dean, you’re mine” 

Sam declared as he proceeded to work on fulfilling his promise.

And Dean thought, he’d never doubt Sam’s love for him ever again. Especially not when he made Dean come twice. And that was saying something. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
